Bella
by Sad-Eye Moody
Summary: She wasn't always evil, prejudiced yes, but not evil. Bellatrix Black cared about her sisters, her cousins, and wanted to do something good with her life. It's funny how quickly things can change. (A collection of one-shots following Bellatrix through her years at Hogwarts starting her first Christmas break)
1. Merry Christmas

**12 Grimmauld Place**

 **December 24, 1962**

* * *

Bellatrix Black had never much cared for her aunt's house. She didn't much care for her aunt, Walburga, who was often walking around shouting about one thing or another in a shrill, annoying voice. Her aunt's house elf, Kreacher, was well...creepy. Residents aside, the house was almost always dark and cold, not exactly Bellatrix's ideal setting. Unfortunately, this was where her Mother had decided she, along with her sisters Narcissa and Andromeda, would be spending Christmas break. Christmas had never been a very happy time for Bellatrix, her family wasn't very close and few presents were ever really exchanged; Christmas was really just treated like another day. Though this was the first time her parents had flat out dumped her and her sisters, typically Christmas was - at the very least - spent together.

Presently, Bellatrix sat in the living room in front of the fireplace trying her best to focus on her potions book rather than her disappointment in the bleak holiday and her parent's temporary abandonment.

"Bella, can you tell us about Hogwarts again?"

Bellatrix glanced up from her book to see her younger sisters, seven year old Narcissa and nine year old Andromeda, standing stiffly by the couch.

"I've already told you about it." Bellatrix responded turning back to her book. She knew her sisters only really wanted to hear about school because Aunt Walburga had yelled at them again, hearing stories provided a bit of comfort for the younger girls, but Bellatrix wasn't entirely ready to provide it.

"...You haven't ever told Sirius!" Narcissa piped up referring to the sister's younger cousin.

"Sirius is three," Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt he'd understand what I was talking about."

"Sirius'll understand!" Andromeda exclaimed, "He likes bedtime stories! Please Bella!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and shut her book, she wasn't really all that interested in potions anyways. It was just something to pass the time. "Fine."

Narcissa grinned and eagerly sat down next to her older sister while Andromeda ran off to get Sirius.

"Thank you Bella." Narcissa whispered.

"You're welcome." Bellatrix found herself smiling.

In minutes Andromeda returned with the small Sirius toddling behind her. Bellatrix didn't mind Sirius almost as much as she did her Aunt. He could be annoying at times, namely when he threw tantrums, but the little boy was adorable enough. Part of Bellatrix almost thought he looked up to her.

"Bella!" He grinned and ran over practically jumping on top of her.

"Sirius! Get off!" Bellatrix exclaimed shoving the small boy off while Narcissa stifled a giggle.

"Bedtime story! Bedtime story!" Sirius chanted excitedly.

" _See_ ," Andromeda grinned sitting down next to her sisters and cousin, "I told you Sirius would like a bedtime story."

Bellatrix ignored her and thought about where to start. She decided that despite the fact she had already told her sisters about it, she might as well begin with the Great Hall, where candles floated above a ceiling that looked almost exactly like the sky. Here, more food than even the rich Black household's house elves could cook up, was served to the students. She told them about the sorting, how an ugly hat was placed on her head which of course declared her a Slytherin almost immediately. She described the feeling of pride she felt when she took her seat at the Slytherin table surrounded by classmates. She spoke of her classes where she learned to do rather simple but still amazing feats of magic. All the while Narcissa, Andromeda and Sirius stared at her with wide eyes.

"And the Slytherin common room," Bellatrix continued, "Is in the _dungeons_."

Narcissa gasped as if she hadn't heard the description of the common room three or four times before. "Bella I don't know how you can possible bare sleeping in a _dungeon_."

"I don't think I'll ever survive when I get there." Andromeda laughed.

"Dungeon? Why?" Sirius asked tilting his head.

"Oh it hardly seems like a dungeon," Bellatrix replied, "In fact, it's quite nice. I really enjoy reading by the fire, much like I was doing be-"

" _Girls!_ " Walburga's voice cut through the peaceful conversation before Bellatrix had a chance to finish her sentence. Bellatrix watched Sirius's smile turn to a face of horror and annoyance as his Mother walked into the room.

"Taking Sirius out of bed, I'm ashamed!" Walburga walked into the living room plucking her son up from off the floor. "You should know better Bellatrix."

Bellatrix glanced up startled. "I didn't get him out of-"

"No excuses!" Walburga snapped, "All of you! Upstairs!"

"It was my fault Auntie, Bella was just telling us about Hogwarts and I thought-" Andromeda attempted to explain but was expected, she was interrupted.

"Shut up child! I said upstairs! Why are the three of you just standing there!" Walburga yelled.

"Cissy, Andy, come on." Bellatrix whispered grabbed Narcissa's hand and guiding her upstairs.

Andromeda stood still facing her aunt. Bellatrix turned once more. "Andy-"

"It's not fair!" Andromeda exclaimed before running past her aunt and sisters and upstairs.

"Andy! Andy!" Sirius shouted.

"Rude, immature child!" Walburga shrieked after her, "Someone has to teach you respect!"

"Cissy, come on." Bellatrix hissed tugging her younger sister upstairs before her Aunt had a chance to turn her rage onto them.

"Why does she have to yell?" Narcissa whispered as the two walked upstairs, Bellatrix could see her sister's eyes watering.

"You should be used to it by now," Bellatrix mumbled as they walked into the guest room where Andromeda was already crying on her bed, "It's not like life at home is any different."

 _'Merry Christmas...'_


	2. Mudbloods

_**Note:**_ **The only canon students in this chapter other than Bellatrix herself are Rodolphus Lestrange, Amycus Carrow, and Alecto Carrow. Even then their ages aren't confirmed but Bellatrix needed some friends soooo...**

 **Also! Tw: Fat shaming. This chapter is mostly just used to show Bellatrix around people other than her family so I tried to show her at her worst. Well...her eleven year old version of "worst."**

* * *

 **Hogwarts; Great Hall**

 **January 12, 1963**

* * *

"Look at them..." Rodolphus Lestrange muttered under his breath.

Bellatrix turned around in her seat to stare at the Hufflepuff table. Dylan Sheringham, a mudblood first year, was showing off his collection of chocolate frog cards while other members of the table looked at the in awe. Apparently, it was quite the impressive collection.

"They're so _loud,_ " Bellatrix commented in disgust, "We're halfway across the room we don't need to hear their stupid conversation."

"He needs to cut down on all that chocolate," Alecto Carrow snickered, "I doubt a card collection is worth all that horrid fat."

"He's in our year, just think of all he must have eaten since arriving in September!" Her twin brother, Amycus, laughed along with her.

"His mouth must be filled with cavities!" Bellatrix exclaimed crinkling her nose at the thought of disgusting, cavity filled teeth.

"Is that Vulpecula Peidus?" Rodolphus asked.

Bellatrix and Alecto once again turned to stare at the table. Amycus, who was already facing it and had seen the girl Rodolphus was referring to gasped. "I think it is!"

"She should be ashamed," Alecto grumbled turning back around and began piling eggs onto her toast, "A pure-blood consorting with a mudblood. It's a wonder her parents haven't disowned her yet."

"My mum says the Peidus' are blood traitors," Bellatrix responded, "Whatever that means."

"I've heard my Father say something along the same lines," Rodolphus responded, "Heard they're letting their older daughter marry a muggle."

"A muggle? That's disgusting!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Alecto agreed with a laugh.

"There should be laws against that kind of thing, it's like deciding to marry a cow..." Bellatrix grumbled.

"My Father says one day there _will_ be laws about that sort of thing," Rodolphus replied, "According to him, he has some pretty interesting friends who will help with enforcing them."

Bellatrix glanced over at him, intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

Rodolphus shrugged. "I dunno, just something he says. Old school friends I think."

"Yeah, Rodolphus' father and all his old school friends will stop this whole 'marrying muggles' fad," Amycus rolled his eyes, "It's wishful thinking."

"Well I think it would be nice," Bellatrix responded, "Then maybe we could go to school without mudblood like Dylan Shering-"

"Would you four shut up?" A sixth year called down the table, "You're talking about how loud the Hufflepuffs are but I'm fairly certain everyone in the hall could hear you if they really tried!"

Amycus changed the topic to Quidditch, Bellatrix, not the biggest fan of the sport, let her mind wander.

How could a pure-blood even consider marry a muggle? Blood was after all, everything. By marrying a muggle - or a muggleborn for that matter - you might as well just be throwing that all away...The older Peidus girl must not have her head on quite straight. Though if her parents were allowing it, Bellatrix decided, it might just be a result of poor parenting.

Glancing back over at the Hufflepuff table and watching Vulpecula sling her arm around Dylan like they were on the same social level, Bellatrix found herself growing thankful that she was raised right.


	3. Narcissa's Birthday

_**Note:**_ **This one is really long but it's sort of all over the place. It's about Narcissa's birthday though that really isn't what I was focusing on, I was more so focusing on the relationship Bellatrix has with her family and a bit on the Malfoys (we're going to be seeing a lot with them soon.) Then I just couldn't help myself so I added one last little bit at the end that's going to start focusing on Bellatrix as a future Death Eater. In all honesty, a lot of this one-shot is just Bellatrix trying her best to be polite and please her Mother. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Black Household**

 **February 11, 1963**

* * *

Unlike Christmas, birthdays in the Black family were taken quite seriously. Birthdays meant growing older, gaining more responsibility, it meant that you were "blossoming into a beautiful young lady." Ever since the Black sisters were children, elegant balls were held in the Black household for their birthdays. Narcissa was perhaps the only of the sisters to every enjoy them, probably because she was the only one who truly enjoyed dressing up and looking fancy. Bellatrix, personally, found them quite boring. It seemed the balls were only ever held for her parents, most of the things done at a ball were much to fancy for a child to enjoy. Needless to say, if her sister hadn't written her two parchments worth of pleas, Bellatrix probably would have tried to stay at Hogwarts for her younger sister's party.

"I'm so happy you were able to come home for my birthday, Bella." Were the first words Bellatrix was greeted within walking through the door. Narcissa was standing at the base of the grand staircase in a dark purple gown, her face covered in more make-up than you'd ever expect a teenager to wear, much less an eight year old. Bellatrix hardly batted an eye, this was normal.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Bellatrix lied smiling back at her sister, "Where's Mother?"

Her Father followed her through the door, Cygnus Black very closely resembled his eldest daughter and was also very similar to her personality-wise. Unfortunately, the two didn't often see eye-to-eye. "Your Mother is very busy. Go upstairs with Narcissa and make yourself presentable for the party."

Bellatrix did as she was told quickly walking up the staircase with Narcissa in tow. Unlike her Aunt, who could occasionally listen to Bellatrix's wishes when she was in a neutral mood - Walburga Black was _never_ in a good mood - Bellatrix's parents were not the sort of people who would listen to their daughters. Bellatrix saw herself as perfectly presentable already but if her Father didn't agree well ... she wasn't going to argue.

"Where's Andromeda?" Bellatrix asked as she and Narcissa walked into her bedroom.

"She's getting ready too, I tried to ask her to come sit with me but she was so busy fussing over her hair..." Narcissa replied, "Did you know Mother's ordered a chocolate cake to be made that's taller than I am?"

"Taller than you?" Bellatrix asked, "Well that's certainly an impressive cake."

"Yeah!" Narcissa agreed, "I think Mother is trying to impress the Malfoys, they're coming for the party you know?"

"The Malfoys?" Bellatrix asked, "You mean those snooty people that came over for dinner in August?"

"That'd be them!" Narcissa responded, "They've been over quite a lot since Christmas. I don't know why."

"Maybe Father's working on a business deal with them," Bellatrix suggested, "Why don't you go see if Andy is ready yet. I think I should start making myself look presentable before Mother sees me in my school clothes."

Narcissa smiled. "Alright! I'm so happy you're home Bella!"

"I'm...Happy to be home too." Bellatrix lied as her sister ran out of the room. In reality, Bellatrix had found that she truly despised her home. There was just so much ... pressure ... here.

She could hear Narcissa and Andromeda talking across the hall. Bellatrix smiled as she pulled her best dress out of the closet. Her sister were perhaps, the only good thing about being home.

After changing, Bellatrix got to work with her hair. Her hair was the one thing about herself that she truly despised. It was curly and unruly, unlike Narcissa's hair. Her youngest sister had no idea how lucky she was to have inherited manageable hair from her Mother's side of the family. She was halfway through trying to brush the horrible nest of tangles on her head when she heard the dreaded tapping of high heels coming down the hallway. It was her Mother, Druella Black. Bellatrix desperately hoped that perhaps she was up to see how Narcissa and Andromeda were fairing by that would be too good to be true.

Druella Black was a woman nearly as cruel as her sister-in-law. She saw her daughters as things to auction off the highest bidder, marrying her daughters off into the best pureblood families was her only goal in life. Bellatrix had long since convinced herself she didn't mind that very much. What she did however mind, was her Mother's constant nitpicking into well...everything.

"You're should wear a ribbon in your hair like Andromeda." No hellos. No 'nice to see you.' No 'oh I've missed you, how is school?' Just an emotionless comment about a hair ribbon.

"That's a wonderful idea," Bellatrix said with a smile, "Do you like my dress?"

"I prefer the red one on you, black is a color meant for funerals," Her Mother responded, "But you're already dressed so it will have to do. Get on your make-up and be downstairs within twenty minutes. I need you and your sisters to greet the guests with me."

"Yes Mother." Bellatrix replied.

"Remember to be on your best behavior tonight." Her Mother hissed as she left the room.

Bellatrix was left staring at the mirror wondering if she even still owned a red dress. It was strange how the smallest interaction with her Mother could affect her mood.

* * *

Twenty-one minutes later Bellatrix was downstairs with her Mother and sisters. She only knew it was twenty-one minutes because Druella had angrily pointed it out the second she got down the stairs.

"You look lovely, Bella," Andromeda whispered, "It's so nice to have you home."

Bellatrix smiled. "Thank you, Andy, you look wonderful too."

"We gave you girls such lovely names, would you please use them?" The sisters stopped speaking after their Mother cut in.

The doorbell rang not shortly after that. Bellatrix shot Narcissa a small smile, the girl was almost shaking with excitement at the arrival of her first guests. Their Mother straightened out the skirt of her purple gown - which looked oddly like Narcissa's - and walked up and opened the door. Walburga Black and her husband, Orion Black, stood at the door. In Walburga's arms was a very unhappy looking Sirius, Bellatrix almost laughed at the expression on her younger cousin's face. Clearly, he wasn't all that pleased with the suit he had been forced into. In Orion's arms was one year old Regulus, Bellatrix's other cousin.

"Walburga, I'm so happy you could make it!" Druella greeted the pair, "Oh would you look at young Sirius, he looks so handsome. And Regulus, oh they're both such beautiful children, do come in!"

"Happy Birthday Narcissa, you look very nice," Walburga commented as she walked in, "Going to look like your Mummy one day?"

Narcissa looked up and smiled. "Thank you Auntie, I'm so glad you could come."

"No troubles with the portkey this time around?" Druella asked with a small laugh.

"I admit I would have preferred floo powder, we'll have to plan travel better next time around." Orion commented. Bellatrix wasn't especially fond of her Uncle either, he was hardly ever around usually at work for the ministry, sort of like her own Father. He rarely ever spoke and when he did it was never anything positive. Bellatrix found it odd how many members of her family she disliked.

While the adults exchanged formalities, Andromeda was told to take Sirius and Regulus to the dining room and get them something to keep them occupied. Bellatrix wished she had been the one tasked with doing so, she wasn't especially fond of standing near a staircase and waiting for visitors. By the time the tenth group of guests had arrive Bellatrix was already tired of smiling and greeting them all.

"Mother, may I please go to the dining room with Andromeda, Sirius and Regulus?" Bellatrix asked softly, "You and Narcissa seem to have this under control."

Druella Black spun around to stare at her eldest daughter. "Fine, go to the dining room and chat with the Malfoys. Make a good impression. You do know who they are, don't you?"

"Of course Mother." Bellatrix replied. Abraxas and Alexandria Malfoy had arrived shortly after her aunt and uncle, she had never seen her Mother act sweeter to anyone. Whatever it was she wanted from those people, it must be something important.

"I'll see you later Bella," Narcissa's smile quickly faded as she corrected herself under her Mother's harsh glare, "Bellatrix. I'll see you later Bellatrix."

The dining room was only partially full, though a good number of guests had already arrived most had gone into the grand ball room to chat. Or on second thought, perhaps they had already begun dancing, considering the orchestra she could hear from the other room, Bellatrix decided that was probable. Andromeda was sitting at the end of the table, Regulus was in a high chair but little Sirius had decided to sit in one of the normal chairs. His eyes barely reached the top of the table. Bellatrix considered forgetting about the Malfoys and walking over to them but she would hate to ruin Narcissa's birthday by angering their Mother.

She saw Abraxas first, he was a tall, pale man with cold grey eyes and blond hair so light it almost looked to be greying. He stuck out among the Blacks like a sore thumb. His wife, Alexandria, was standing next to him mumbling about something while she scanned the room. Bellatrix stiffened as she saw the woman's eyes fix on Andromeda. She leaned up to whisper something to her husband and he nodded. That was ... odd.

Regardless Bellatrix walked up and put on her best smile. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, are you having a nice evening."

Abraxas gave Bellatrix a long stern look but Alexandria smiled down at her. "We're having a wonderful evening, thank you for asking. It's very nice to see you Bellatrix."

"Same to you." Bellatrix replied.

"You've just started Hogwarts, haven't you?" Alexandria asked. "What house have you been sorted into."

"Slytherin." Bellatrix beamed.

"Ah of course, silly of me to even ask," Alexandria laughed. "Our family has been in Slytherin for generation as well. How are you liking school so far?"

"It's wonderful," Bellatrix responded, "I'm really happy to be attending."

Before Alexandria could respond there was a crash from the other side of the room and a loud shout. Bellatrix spun around to see Sirius had toppled out of his chair, Andromeda stood over him a hand clamped around her mouth in shock.

"Oh, would you excuse me? I should go help my sister with my younger cousins." Bellatrix said apologetically.

"Of course dear, it was so nice to talk to you." Alexandria replied turning back to her husband.

Bellatrix turned and ran over to her sister. She could still feel Abraxas's cold eyes burning into the back of her head. The Malfoys were a respectable family and Alexandria seemed friendly enough. Something about Abraxas though ... it made her extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

By the end of the night, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and her cousins had all left the main part of the party to sit in the living room. Both Sirius and Regulus had long since fallen asleep and Bellatrix herself wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed. When she wasn't talking to adults per her Mother's request, she was helping Andromeda babysit, she hadn't had a moment to herself all night. To make matters worse, she had been efficiently shoved away from Narcissa all night. She was always busy with something. What was the point of coming back for her birthday if Bellatrix hardly ever got to talk to her?

"Poor Cissy, she looks tired, I wish Mum would let her come sit out here with us..." Andromeda commented breaking the silence that had filled the room since Sirius had fallen asleep.

"I don't think she would, she enjoys the attention." Bellatrix replied.

"You're right," Andromeda laughed, "Hey...Bella...Are you going back tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Andy. I can't afford to miss too much school.." Bellatrix replied, "I wish you could come with me."

"Sometimes I wish we were triplets," Andromeda muttered, "Then we wouldn't be split up by anything."

Bellatrix laughed. "Wonderful idea but I doubt Cissy would want to share a birthday with anybody. It would dim her spotlight."

Andromeda smiled at that. "True."

"Andromeda?! Bellatrix?!" Their Mother shouted, the tapping sound of her high heels coming down the hallway.

Bellatrix glanced up to the door, her Mother walked in followed by two men one of which Bellatrix recognized as Rodolphus' Father.

"You two, Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Riddle arrived late, they were both very interested in saying hello to you." Druella said.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Lestrange," Bellatrix greeted, "And wonderful to meet you Mr. Riddle." Andromeda echoed similar introductions.

"How is your school year going, Bellatrix?" Mr. Lestrange asked.

"It's going wonderfully, though Rodolphus has been my main motivation to study," Bellatrix admitted, "He's excellent at charms, I don't know what I'd do without him around to help."

Mr. Lestrange beamed. "Glad to hear it."

Mr. Lestrange, Druella, and Andromeda began discussing how "wonderful the evening was" or something like that. Not wanting to appear rude Bellatrix turned to Mr. Riddle.

"Are you enjoying your evening sir?" She asked. Something about the man unnerved her quite like Mr. Malfoy. He was handsome, he almost looked like a doll. Bellatrix hadn't noticed earlier, but it appeared he had been staring at her the entire time he had been in the room.

"It's been enjoyable," He replied, "This is your younger sister's party, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right." Bellatrix responded.

"You three are very lucky to have a family kind enough to throw you such elaborate parties," Mr. Riddle commented, "It seems a bit much for an eight year old."

Bellatrix laughed. "I suppose."

"Tom, I think it's about time we got going. It's getting late, Avery will start worrying if we don't check back in with him soon." Mr. Lestrange interrupted.

"I think you're right, Gaius, thank you for introducing us to your daughters Mrs. Black." Mr. Riddle replied turning to Druella.

"Oh it was my pleasure, I'll show you to the portkey - or will you be leaving by floo powder?"

As soon as the words left her Mother's mouth, Sirius woke up and began to cry. Andromeda immediately went to comfort him.

"Bellatrix, go find your aunt, I think it's about time Sirius and Regulus went home and to bed." Druella ordered prompting Bellatrix to get up and begin hurry over to the dining room.

Before leaving she turned back to the two once again. "Have a good night Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Riddle."

"Have a good night, Bellatrix." Mr. Riddle replied.

 _'How strange, I don't think I introduced myself...'_ Bellatrix thought to herself as she walked off. _'Mum must have done it for me.'_


	4. Potions

**March 16, 1963**

 **Hogwarts; Potions Classroom**

* * *

Arthur Weasley was a second year Gryffindor, Bellatrix didn't like him very much. His Mother had been a Black before she decided to turn her back against her blood and marry a Weasley of all things. That immediately put a sour taste in Bellatrix's mouth, but it didn't help much that the boy himself was an absolute nuisance. He was always rambling on about how muggle technology could benefit wizard-kind. Foolish, stupid idea if you were to ask Bellatrix. How would _muggles_ and their stupid "advancements" be of any use to wizards. Muggles were lesser beings with impure blood, at the very most they could serve as slaves. Arthur Weasley however, seemed to think very differently about the usefulness of muggles.

Alecto shifted uncomfortably from where she sat next to Bellatrix looked into the pair's bubbling cauldron. They had partnered together for their potions project and had the unfortunate seating position behind and to the left of Arthur Weasley and another muggle-loving Gryffindor, Declan Scroggs. Bellatrix was doing wonders at tuning the pair out but apparently Alecto was struggling a bit more. "Why do we have to sit _here_? Why can't we sit near Rodolphus and my brother, or even better on the other side of the room." She motioned a few seats down to where Rodolphus and Amycus sat, both looking extremely worried as their potion began to boil, the looks on their faces told Bellatrix they'd done something wrong.

"Just ignore them, Alecto, one day they'll see..." Bellatrix muttered. In all honesty, she doubted Arthur would ever change his ways. He was the product of two blood traitors and had already strayed too far into the idiocy that was muggles. It was unfortunate that some pure-bloods had to be like that, traitors to their own race. Her mind traveled to the elder sister of Vulpecula Peidus, the girl who would be marrying a muggle. Arthur would probably end up much like that wretched girl.

"Why can't they see sooner rather than later?" Alecto grumbled in complaint stirring the grayish potion the two had put together.

Bellatrix sighed. "There's no use trying to convince them, they don't listen to reason. Just ignore it." Alecto just glared at her.

"Weasley shouldn't even be in this glass." She muttered.

"I heard he failed first year potions last year," Bellatrix replied. "Serves him right."

"I bet he'll fail again this year..." Alecto snickered.

Bellatrix shrugged and turned back to the potion trying to refocus onto the task at hand."That mixture doesn't look quite the color as the one Professor Slughorn made. Do you think we did something wrong?"

"Doesn't matter if we did," Alecto replied a small smirk forming on her face. "He's not going to grade us harshly, all we have to do is better than the Gryffindors."

Bellatrix laughed. "You're right."

Professor Slughorn, while a fair professor in most respects, did favor his Slytherin students quite a bit. Though it was not as clear to many other students, all Slytherin students knew they would be marked much less harshly during their potion exams. It was one of the only things Bellatrix really liked about the old man. She wasn't especially fond of potions nor him. The more she thought about it, the more she found that very few classes at Hogwarts interested her at all.

"Have be boiled it for 10 minutes ye-" Alecto began but she was interrupted by the sound of yelling from the other side of the room. Rodolphus had jumped back onto the table behind him and Amycus had pushed their potion pot onto a group of students in front of them. Bellatrix grit her teeth at the sound of Gryffindors laughing from the opposite side of the room.

"Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Carrow, what on Earth are the two of you doing?!" Professor Slughorn had jumped to his feet and was already rushing over to the desks. Rodolphus' face had turned bright red and Amycus looked like he was struggling to stop himself from laughing as the two girls he had pushed the potion on began to break into hideous boils. Oh. So they had done something wrong.

"The potion began to spill over the edge, I guess we boiled it for a bit too long. I was surprised and I just shoved it." Amycus replied amusement apparent in his voice.

Professor Slughorn sighed and glanced over the the two, horrified girls. "Well this isn't quite so much of a boil removing potion as it is a boil creating poison." He turned to look up at the class. "I'm going to be taking Miss Pittiman and Miss Umbridge to the hospital wing. Everyone get back to work!"

Lauren Pittiman and Dolores Umbridge got up from their seats looking distraught, covered in boils and the goopy mess that had once been Rodolphus and Amycus' potion. Bellatrix snickered at the expression on Dolores' face, she had never much liked that girl. Always a bit too nosy, always trying to suck up to others. Yet another person Bellatrix wasn't especially fond of.

"Do you think they're going to get in trouble?" Alecto whispered a hint of amusement in her voice, clearly she had found Dolores' expression to be brilliant as well.

"Oh most definitely, if Sluggy doesn't do it then I'm willing to bet Dolores will do something to get back at them." Bellatrix replied.

"Bellatrix, Alecto, did you see that?!" Rodolphus cackled from across the room, he was shot a few harsh looks from other students. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we did, great job you two!" Alecto called back.

"That wasn't funny!" Arthur snapped turning around his seat his glare shifting from Alecto to Rodolphus. "Those girls could have been seriously injured. They're from your own house, how could you possibly find that funny?"

"Nobody was talking to you, Weasley, don't shove your nose in where you're not wanted." Alecto snarled.

"Tsk, tsk, you should be talking to people like that Alecto," Amycus laughed. "You never know, maybe the ginger has a secret muggle weapon hidden under that cloak of his."

Rodolphus broke out laughing. "What was it he was showing everyone on Halloween? That lame duck toy?"

"A rubber ducky..." Arthur muttered his face turning red as his hair. More and more Slytherin students were beginning to laugh at the display.

"You'd all better shut up before Slughorn comes back, we'll probably be losing points because of Lestrange and Carrow." A mousy boy, Rufus Scrimgeour, muttered.

"Oh shut up," Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "I was only asking Weasley about his tool of war the 'rubber ducky.'"

"It's not a tool of war, it's a bath toy for muggle children!" Arthur snapped.

"It's about as stupid as you are." Rodolphus replied.

That's about when all hell broke loose. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were up out of their seats screaming at the other side. Rodolphus had repositioned himself in front of Arthur's desk. The Gryffindor stood up to face him, Rodolphus still towered over him despite being a year younger. Declan stood by his side and raised his wand.

Pots clattered to the floor as more and more students rose pointing their wands at one another often times knocking their tables over in their enthusiasm. Bellatrix felt she should be horrified in the situation but it was quite the opposite really, something about the entire situation was exhilarating. Exciting. Bellatrix herself jumped from her seat ready to go run up with Rodolphus. She didn't quite have the chance.

Rodolphus was hurling insults Arthur's way, the older boy was taking each one in stride a harsh glare serving as his only response. Declan seemed to be taking the insults to his friend much more personally, Bellatrix knew what was going to happen before he even opened his mouth.

" _Patrificus Totalus!_ "

Rodolphus' eyes widened and he fell to the floor stiff as a board. The first spell had been cast.

"Rodolphus, oh my god!" Amycus yelled. "Muggle loving freak I'll get you for that!"

Bellatrix acted much faster casting the body binding curse right back at Declan before he even had a chance to react. Watching the other boy fall to the floor much as Rodolphus had done was satisfying, Bellatrix didn't much appreciate people jinxing her friends. Especially considering how few she had. More spells were cast, Bellatrix scarcely dodged a few jinxes herself and she happily cast them right back. She was certainly at risk of being injured herself in all this, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She found herself laughing as she petrified yet another foolish Gryffindor. Sure, this was a battle between first years who had a limited number of curses at their disposal. But in the moment it felt like the most important fight of Bellatrix's life.

"What _on earth_ is going on in here?!"

Despite the horrifyingly large number of points lost that day, Bellatrix could not bring herself to regret any of it. Shame Rodolphus was petrified and Amycus was coughing up worms by the end of it...But something about the absolute anarchy that took place in that classroom.

Bellatrix enjoyed it.


	5. The Howler

**March 17, 1963**

 **Hogwarts; Great Hall**

* * *

Bellatrix stared down at the crimson envelope.

"You've got to open it." Alecto's voice was barely above a whisper.

It was the morning after the potions class incident, Rodolphus and Amycus had insisted upon staying in the hospital wing despite the effects of their respective curses being reversed. Alecto had explained that Rodolphus insisted his joints still felt stiff and he couldn't possibly get up to go to class, Amycus on the other hand felt a bit too ill to do much. Bellatrix couldn't blame him considering the poor kid had been puking up worms for a good hour after the incident. Bellatrix, suddenly, wished she had been jinxed as well so she'd have a reason - any reason at all - not to open this horrible letter in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Can't we wait until we get back to the commons room?" Bellatrix asked fear apparent in her voice.

"You can't wait! It knows you've gotten it!" Alecto hissed. "You've got to open it!"

Bellatrix stared back down at the envelope, she suddenly felt like she would be the one puking (though hopefully, not worms.) Her Mother had sent her a howler.

"Do you know how embarrassing this'll-" Bellatrix began.

"Oh look, Black's gotten a howler." Dolores Umbridge said in his sickly sweet voice pointing Bellatrix out from the opposite end of the table. Almost every Slytherin turned to face Bellatrix.

"Open it," A seventh year advised. "Or it'll be a whole lot worse."

Bellatrix took a deep breath in. "I hate my Mother."

She tore the seal to the envelope and simultaneously it flew into the air, the letter forming a pair of lips. Bellatrix was tempted to cover her ears, she knew well enough what was coming next.

" ** _BELLATRIX URSULA BLACK NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED! DUELING?! IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIFYING IT WAS TO RECEIVE THAT LETTER FROM THE SCHOOL?! ANDROMEDA WAS THE ONE TO FETCH THE MAIL FROM THE OWL, SHE THOUGHT YOU HOW GOTTEN YOURSELF BADLY HURT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN TO YOUR SISTERS THAT YOU IRRESPONSIBLY MANAGED TO MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF AND THIS FAMILY BY ACTING LIKE A COMMON SAVAGE?! I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOUR FATHER SO ENRAGED, FOR A MOMENT HE CONSIDERED WRITING YOUR AUNT AND HAVING HER BLAST YOU RIGHT OFF THE FAMILY TREE! IF I EVER GET A LETTER LIKE THIS FROM YOUR SCHOOL AGAIN I WILL DO SO MYSELF! YOUR ACTIONS REFLECT ON THIS FAMILY AND CLEARLY, YOU DO NOT CARE ENOUGH TO MAKE NOTE OF THAT, OR PERHAPS IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SIMPLY TOO STUPID. I EXPECT MORE OF YOU BELLATRIX! YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME, YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD RESPONSE TO WHY THIS ALL HAPPENED!"_**

With that, the note ripped itself up midair.

The Great Hall was silent. Bellatrix could feel an emotion rising up inside of her, she wasn't sure what it was exactly. Anger? Sadness? Embarrassment?

"Bellatrix?" Alecto whispered. "You're crying."

"Well...That was rather...Harsh..." Someone muttered from the Hufflepuff table.

Bellatrix ran from the Great Hall so quickly she didn't even hear Declan Scroggs whisper. "Oh no, I've gotten one too."

Last time someone had left the Great Hall crying, friends and teachers had chased after them preparing to help them feel better. Nobody chased after Bellatrix. Not Alecto. Not a teacher. Nobody. Nobody cared enough.

Maybe her Mother was right. Maybe she was a disappointment. And maybe, Bellatrix decided, she didn't care as much as she thought she did.

Bellatrix hated her Mother.


End file.
